


Set Me Free

by TheSawisFamily



Category: Subspecies (1991)
Genre: Angst, Dysfunctional Relationship, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Independence, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23748448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSawisFamily/pseuds/TheSawisFamily
Summary: Feeling ready to be free of her master, Michelle asks for a chance to be on her own.
Relationships: Michelle Morgan/Radu Vladislas
Kudos: 2





	Set Me Free

She rose from her death sleep in the vacated crypt. The fading rays of sunshine spilled through the cracks of the entrance. Tonight, she decided, would be the night she braved her request to Radu. Just before dawn, she shared the ornate slab with him, sighed as one of his hands trailed down her body. She accepted the kiss of his cold lips on her forehead while the ends of his long hair danced on her bitten neck. Michelle relaxed in his embrace even if his protruding ribs poked against her. 

After searching endless rooms of the castle, Michelle found him in the library concentrating on an ancient scroll. She wondered how he handled the yellowed paper without tearing it with his nails. The room stood silent as she entered except for the crackling of the fireplace. His blue eyes stayed fixated on the text. 

After all the years spent at his side, Michelle formed an odd camaraderie with the vampire lord. She couldn’t bear to watch his calm expression for long knowing she would soon rouse his anger. The beginning stirs of hunger rolled through her. She considered asking for a drop of the Bloodstone before the true request, but Michelle suspected this would only enrage Radu more when he heard the reasoning. 

Nearing him slowly, she trained her eyes on the stone floor.

“Michelle.”

She glanced up at her name, yet Radu still looked at his reading. Michelle furthered approached and kneeled beside him, placing a hand on the starchy texture of his trousers.

Radu sat the scroll away with a wizened hand before training his attention on her. She studied the faded purple veins in his papery skin. 

“Do you wish to hunt this night?”

She planned on hunting alone. “No, not yet.” 

Michelle resisted the urge to flinch when a gelid claw landed on her hand.

“What troubles you?”

She averted her eyes from his rather soft gaze. “I want to ask you for something.”

He nodded. “Tell me what you desire, Michelle, and it shall be yours.”

“I-I want,” she paused, chest heavy, “I want to be free. On my own like you promised.”

His eyes narrowed. “This is a most foolish request. Tread lightly.”

“I can’t stay here anymore, living like this. Waking up and killing.”

“There is no better for you. I provide protection, sanctuaries. No other master would treat his own so dearly.” He scowled. “And this is how I am repaid.”

Radu snatched his hand away, but Michelle enveloped the claw between her hands.

“Please. You said you would set me free when I was ready.”

He cocked his head. “That was before you became my consort. Is this restlessness worth breaking your vows over?” 

“I need to know life. Life that doesn’t exist here. Please don’t be angry.” 

“Even if I allowed this notion, you will always be under my sovereignty. You will never be free of me, ever. Do you prefer me as your master or beloved?”

No answer. Tears stung her eyes.

His voice lowered. “Have you considered you may carry my heir?”

Michelle’s eyes widened. She had not. Vampire pregnancies were almost unheard of.

“So disagreeable tonight. You’re never like this when you’re under me. Do you pretend I’m my little brother, perhaps?”

“Of course not!”

“If I grant this pitiful charade, I will dishonor any of our kind who dare to house you in this disobedience. They recognize your status as queen consort even if you refuse to.” 

“I hate this existence of killing, waiting. Always wondering what my life would’ve been like if you’d left me alone. I feel like I’m trapped in limbo.”

“When will you understand that there is no life, Michelle. We are not mortal.”

‘But I _was_.”

The knuckles on his free hand caressed her wet cheek. “I will never harm you, Michelle. I love you.”

Michelle shifted, knees aching from the floor. “I know you say that, but you killed your entire family. How can I know that I won’t be next in line?”

“Those are not comparable situations. My father sought to deny me my birthright and my mother threatened your existence.”

“And Stefan?”

Radu’s eyes hardened. “I sometimes regret not prolonging Stefan’s execution.”

“That’s...horrible.”

“I know you think so, but it is necessary in this position to be able to eliminate threats. I have taught you many things---things that will enable survival---, but none of our kind is as cherished as you are to me.”

Michelle stared at him, the resentment of her tenure as his protege growing.“You forced this life on me and won’t kill me. I am not a killer.”

“I shall permit you to hate me if you so wish, but our bond is unbreakable. You will belong to me till the end of time.”

Her voice rose, frantic. “You don’t understand what it is like knowing you have a family, friends out there. My mother must believe I’m dead!”

“You are dead.”

Michelle ignored this comment.

Radu continued, “You are correct in your assumption that I do not understand mortal feelings as I am not one. But I have sought your companionship, Michelle. I’d much prefer the role as your most ardent companion rather than your worst tormentor. But I can be either and I shall.”

Michelle released his hand and stood. “I am not like your kind. I never was. I’m going back whether you allow it or not.”

“You make a pitiful Persephone. I suppose you believed begging for a merciful release would move me more than a misguided escape. Where would you go?”

“I don’t know. Just figure it out as I go.” Not exactly true; Michelle knew a general plan, but knew no reason Radu should know lest he find her after she escaped the power of his tracing.

Radu got to his feet and walked to the fireplace, his back to her. “You pledged your fealty to me, promised undying devotion, yet you seek the uncertainty of the streets over my care. Do you know of the dangers that may be imposed on one as young as you? Or as powerful?”

“I’ll be careful. Like you showed me.”

He turned, face obscured by the shadows of the flames. “Will that be all you take from me, pretty one?”

Michelle frowned at his implications. “I won’t take anything other than what is mine.”

“There exist those who defy me. They may inflict harm on your person in order to lure me. I am the only one who can terminate our union---although I shall always be your master.”

Michelle pleaded, “Set me as free as you can then.”

“I am not so cruel, Michelle, nor as deceptive as you. A rejected queen would be easy pickings. Someday, you will be grateful for my generosity.”

“It is no matter.” He waved a dismissive claw. “I spent centuries alone, facing such treacheries.” Radu spun on his heel to face her. “But you have not. Think of what you have forfeited when you face each passing dawn without sanctuary and sustenance.” 

“Radu…”

“Off then. I wish your leave from my abode.”

Michelle glanced around the room, trying to memorize the feeling of the warm fire, the smell of aged tomes, the outline of his body. He refused to meet her wandering eyes.

“Farewell, Michelle. Enjoy this farce. Perhaps, I shall someday forgive this betrayal.”

As soon as she exited through the castle doors, the bitter winter wind raised goosebumps on her ivory arms. Michelle wished she waited until summer to ask for leave; She already spent years with Radu, anyway. The thin, velvet jacket failed to warm her, but, true to her word, Michelle left only with the clothes on her back, as well as her knapsack packed only with an old chemise, crumpled dollar bills, and her passport. She ripped up the expired plane ticket.

Standing outside the fortress alone, Michelle examined the rural landscape. Most nights, she and Radu’s shadows traveled into the castle forgoing the natural beauty of Prejmer’s countryside. Last time she explored the castle exterior sans her vampire admirer, she napped beside Mara and Lillian. The adjacent trail led to the woods where Michelle first caught a glimpse of Radu. She turned to watch the windows for him, yet her spurned lord did not appear.

Reach out, relax, recoil. Focus. She imagined a desolate street of Bucharest and her body flew through the Romanian countryside to the capitol.


End file.
